


The Truth Runs Wild.

by alecsmagnus



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is clueless, Angst, Childhoold bestfriends, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is hopeless romantic, Malec AU, Malec is sexy, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: Alec was living alone on his apartment at New York since his parents dumped him. Magnus came along to be his roommate. There are things to be revealed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to my mind when I saw these gay couple who were roommmates and yah know. I just added some twists and this is the longest one I did. English is not my native language, sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!!  
> Title from Troye Sivan's "heaven." *unedited*

Having to live on your own is hard. You feel like you’re alone, like you are useless. That’s Alec Lightwood. Ever since he came out to his parents - well, disapproving parents -, he decided to move out. But he never lost hope; as long as Izzy, Jace, and even Max were there for him, he knows that he was not - he will never be alone.

Alec was working at Hodge Starkweather’s Coffeeshop. He was currently packing his things before going home when he received a call from Luke Garroway.

Luke was the owner of the building where Alec’s apartment was. He met Luke because of Clary. Clary was Jace’s girlfriend. She was an artist. Her paintings were so gorgeous, how Jace dercribed them. Alec had to agree, though.

He answered the call and he put the phone over his ear. “Hello?”

“Alec,” Luke acknowledged. “How are you today?”

“I’m fine,” Alec answered. “Just about to head home. You?”

“I’m great, thank you,” Luke chuckled. “Alec, can I ask you something?”

Alec’s eyebrows shot up and he nodded, but he remembered that Luke cannot see him. “Sure, go ahead.”

“You have two bedrooms in your apartment, am I right?”

Alec chuckled lightly. “No, but I have like two beds in my room. No one uses it. I just put my stuffs there.”

When he stopped, he had an idea where this conversation was going.

He didn’t have a roommate before. Well, first because he wasn’t sure about the person who will live with him. What if that person was just going to steal things from him? What if his purpose was not good? He knew that he was being paranoid but he needed to be safe on his own. He didn’t want to go running on his parents especially when he promised himself that he wouldn’t. One more reason was that, there was a possibility that that person was homophobic. Because he was gay, he suffered from those people. Well, his parents were homophobics. He didn’t want to hear negative comments about his sexuality.

“There is a possibility that you’ll decline my offer, but I want to ask you one more time,” Luke said carefully. “Would you like to have a roommate?”

There was hope in his voice. Alec chewed his bottom lip before he answered, “Well, it actually depends…”

He grabbed his bag and went outside to come and see Hodge. He was sitting by the register and when he spotted Alec, he waved goodbye. Alec waved back, and he exited the coffeeshop.

“Well, I know it actually depends but I can assure you that he is not who you think. He’s bisexual, and there will be no bad comments about your sexuality.”

That was what hit Alec. He smiled secretly as he walked on the busy streets of New York. “Sure.”

**

Alec dove on his bed, his head buried on the pillow. He remembered something. Someone. Since he was nine, he felt… Incomplete. There was something missing about him that he missed the most.

_Alec was crying on the grass, looking back at his parents who were looking back at him, smiling. He wanted some ice cream, but his parents won’t let him buy. And then, he stood up, his eyes darted away from his parents to find himself staring at another boy that was about his age._

_The boy walked up to him. When they were close enough, Alec saw that he was holding two ice cream cones. He smiled and offered the ice cream on his left hand._

“ _Take it,” the boy said._

_Alec blushed then, before taking the ice cream. He smiled and wiped his face using his free hand._

_“You’re so nice,” Alec said._

“ _You’re so cute,” he said, pinching Alec’s red cheeks._

_After that encounter, they always see each other. They ate ice creams, but sometimes they argue with which flavor was yummier._

_“I have to tell you, strawberry is delicious,” Mags, as Alec called him (he didn’t know his real name, just Mags), said._

_“Nah, I prefer vanilla,” he said before sticking his tongue out._

_“How many times do I have to tell you, strawberry, strawberry, strawberry!” Magnus yelled then, but he giggled after the yelling._

_Alec frowned, his arms crossed over his chest. “Vanilla is creamy! Vanilla will be with me forever!” Alec yelled back._

_They seemed to do that argument every time and they will just laugh and drop it afterwards._

Alec sighed and he rolled over so he was now lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He may or may not be in love with his childhood bestfriend. If only Mags was here…

He laughed to himself. He was so stupid. He didn’t know what to do. Mags. He didn’t know if what was his full name. He didn’t bother to ask when they met because it was like, they didn’t care. They just enjoy each other’s company every time.

_Their friendship lasted for 4 years. Alec was 9 now, and Magnus was 10. But in those 4 years, he exactly knew what love was. He wasn’t certain if it was possible to feel butterflies in your stomach when you see someone. Every time he saw Mags, he felt happy, contented, and loved._

_Alec arrived at the park. Him and Mags will meet there because Mags was going to say something important. As a 9-year-old boy, he didn’t have an idea what Mags will say._

_He saw the familiar spikes of hair. Well, Mags was really fashionable. Alec smiled at him but Mags didn’t smile back. It only meant one thing: they both didn’t like what will happen._

_“Mags?” Alec asked tentatively._

_“Hey,” Mags said lamely. “I’m going to say something.”_

_Alec bit his lip and nodded._

_“First thing,” Mags cleared his throat. “You’re the bestest friend I’ve ever had. But you’re so much more.”_

_“Hey, Mags,” he said, forcing a laugh. “Don’t say this like you’re leaving me.”_

_But Mags didn’t laugh. His expression was so serious for a 10-year-old boy and Alec felt his chest tighten._

_Sadly, Mags said, “Tomorrow, we’ll go back to Indonesia.”_

_Right in that moment, Alec’s world fell. “No.”_

_“Yes,” Mags snapped. “I don’t want to leave you but we have to go back.”_

_“I… I can’t,” he stammered._

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_Alec thought earlier that day that this was a perfect timing to tell Mags what he felt for him._

_He let out a sob. He didn’t know since when did he started to cry, and he covered his face with his hands. Then, there were arms around him. Mags pulled him into his arms. Alec hugged him back tightly._

_When he was calm enough to talk, he pulled back to stare at Mags’ eyes._

_“You’re my bestest friend, too,” he admitted._

_Mags was being called by his parents then. He gave Alec a quick kiss on his cheek before going towards his parents._

_Alec watched them with lonely eyes before whispering, mostly to himself, “You’re so much more to me, too.”_

The saddest part in that story was that, Alec wasn’t able to tell Mags what he felt for him. He was now 23, and he had to admit that he was in love with Mags for 14 years of his life.

He didn’t notice the tears that were flowing down his cheeks but he didn’t care for a moment. He knew how dumb he was all the time.

His moment was destroyed when there was a knock on the main door of his apartment. He got up to open the door just to see Luke standing there with a guy with him.

“Alec, sorry to disturb but your roommate is now here,” Luke muttered.

“Yeah, it’s fine. You may come in, guys.”

“Magnus will come in, but I have to go. Goodbye, boys.”

They both waved goodbye to him. Alec stared at Magnus. He seemed… Oddly familiar. The chocolate brown eyes that were staring at Alec’s hazel ones were so familiar but he didn’t want to jump into a conclusion yet because this guy was well… Pretty sparkly. He was so bright and flamboyant. Mags was not that bright.

He let him in. Magnus was looking around the apartment in amazement. “So, pretty boy, you still didn’t tell me your name.”

Alec closed the door behind him. “I’m Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

Something flashed across Magnus’ eyes. He smiled toothily before asking, “Where is our room?”

“In here,” Alec walked to reach the bedroom door. He was about to open the door but he noticed that Magnus wasn’t following him. He turned to him to give him a glare. “Aren’t you coming?” He asked.

“Well, pretty Alec Lightwood, I would like to come with you in our room,” he purred seductively.

Alec should shoot him a death glare but instead he looked away to hide his blush and a small smile that formed across his lips.

**

The first night with Magnus went well. Alec felt that he wasn’t alone Magnus always talked about amazing stories he can think of. He was not boring.

But every story, Magnus will flirt with him. He will say something and Alec would blush, but he will push the topic off. But every time Alec pushed it, yes Magnus will open another one but the flirting continued. He didn’t mind at all. He will make some flirty comments too if he can, but he was not good with words so he will be a stuttering mess in front of his roommate.

They were eating their breakfast at the dining table. Alec cooked the breakfast that day, and Magnus will tomorrow.

“So,” Magnus cleared his throat. “Why aren’t you living with your siblings?”

Alec choked on his meal. Magnus handed him a glass of water for him to drink. When he finally recovered, he asked, “How did you know that I have siblings?”

“Luke told me,” Magnus said cooly. “Just that. He didn’t tell me why you were living on your own.”

“Well,” Alec hesitated, “my parents threw me out when I came out as gay.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. And then, Magnus broke it off. “I’m sorry I’ve asked…”

Alec laughed, hollow. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

Magnus smiled. Alec knew that it was a familiar smile. It was a strange but beautiful smile that Alec can’t help but to smile too. It was a honest smile, a smile that both of them knew what it meant.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Alec’s door. He groaned and stood up, walking towards the door, oblivious with the fact that with that sound, he turned Magnus on.

He barely opened the door when someone attacked him. He fell on his back and he winced. There was a guy over him and he had a blond hair. It only meant one thing…

“Jace!”

Jace startled at Alec’s sudden burst and he pushed his brother harder on the floor. Izzy laughed at them, and her eyes went to Magnus, who was looking at Jace and Alec in bewilderment.

“Get off me!”

Jace, as a little shit he was, rolled onto his back so his back was pressed on Alec’s chest. Alec started to cough, begging for Jace to get off but then he gave up and closed his eyes.

The heaviness of Jace was gone when he closed his eyes. He opened them to see Magnus looking down at him. He saw Magnus relax, and he helped him to sit up.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Alec threw a glare to Jace, who was rolling his eyes to them. “You are no fun at all, Jace Lightwood,” he muttered breathlessly.

“Nah, you love me, brother,” Jace teased.

Alec stood up, walking towards Izzy to hug her. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too.”

“Aw, can’t I join your morning sweetness?”

Alec groaned, pulling away from Izzy’s embrace. His eyes went to Jace, then to Magnus, who looked so out of place. He was awkwardly standing, hands in his pockets and was pouting slightly. He was so cute.

Magnus felt Alec’s gaze so he looked back at him, his eyebrows raised in a silent question.

It was a question that Alec understood. He cleared his throat and said, “Jace, Izzy, that’s Magnus. My new roommate.”

Izzy, as a very crazy woman in a bar she was, quickly recognized the name. “Magnus? Magnus Bane?”

“Well, that’s me,” Magnus said proudly.

“Holy shit!”

She ran to Magnus, eyes twinkling in amazement. Jace was also shocked, his jaw fell open.

Alec was confused.

His siblings were acting weird. He was Magnus’ roommate. He didn’t know anything besides that.

“Alec, your roommate is the one who owns the most popular club in New York!”

She knew so much informations for Alec’s likings. He didn’t go to that club, though. He never went in any club. When his siblings were going out, Alec will either stay home or go to the park. The park where he met Mags, the park where Mags left him.

The thought of Mags left him dazed, his gaze lost in space. Their friendship was so painful. It didn’t end well. Alec thought that there was a possibility for them to be together even forever.

His siblings weren’t that oblivious so they noticed the changes into his expressions.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. It was Jace’s. “Are you really okay, buddy? You kind of zoned out.”

Alec blinked. Then, he smiled. “Yeah, of course,” he said.

But he was not.

**

“That,” Magnus said with a flourish, “is the worst dress I saw in my entire life.”

“I agree,” Izzy answered.

Alec was sitting on the other side of the couch. His eyes were on the TV screen but he was not watching.

Izzy and Magnus had been talking for hours about, well, modern things. Sometimes, Jace will join but most of the time, he was focused to his phone. He was probably talking to Clary like what he was doing right then.

“So you’re bisexual?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Are you currently in a relationship?”

“Nah, I just hangout with anyone.”

Alec rolled his eyes. Of course, he will hangout with anyone. He was the most flamboyant person he saw on his entire life.

Their conversation continued. He shook his head, and focused on the TV screen. But he cannot keep his focus on the TV when Izzy asked, “When did you have your last serious relationship?”

He turned his head towards them, Izzy looking curious and Magnus looked… Serious. Serious that he would kill anyone who dared to touch his hair.

Then, like a crazy person he was, he laughed, fully. “Years ago. 5 years ago. I was 19 that time, well, I was bored because the person who I really want was missing back then. Missing meant I can’t find him! I was in a relationship with Camille Belcourt.”

The name didn’t bother but the age did. Alec thought that if it was 5 years ago, and he was 19, he’s probably 24, same with Mags. Again, he shook it off. There was no way that they were the same person. Magnus was just so flamboyant, and he was sure he was a flirt. He was the kind of a man who will flirt with everything that breathes. He even flirted with him! And Mags, he was… Charming, sweet, he made everything around him cheerful. He was the kind of a boy who will stop the cars on the road so that a bird with only one wing can cross peacefully.

“Earth to Alec?”

Three worried faced were in front of him. “What?”

“You always zone out,” Jace, who was talking with Clary on the phone, moved beside him to pat him on the cheek.

“Yeah,” Alec said. “I’m sorry, I just remembered…”

He abruptly stopped, but his siblings had a clue.

He met Izzy’s sympathetic gaze squarely. It’s clear that she would like to say something. Alec let her, though.

“It’s him again, right?”

Alec didn’t need to lie to his sister so he answered, “Yes, yes it’s him.”

**

There’s no day Alec wouldn’t remember Mags. Well, maybe because that was how falling in love works. You only think about the person you love every damn time. Of course, you can’t blame Alec. He didn’t see Mags for 14 years.

“You zoned out again,” Magnus said, snapping Alec out of his daze.

Yes, he zoned out again. He always zone out like what he did when Jace and Izzy were here. That was like 4 days ago.

“I’m sorry, what was that again?”

He saw Magnus sigh. Magnus moved beside him, beside Alec who was leaning on the counter of the kitchen.

“I was asking you if what would you like to have for dinner but I think your boyfriend bothers you.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “What!? I don’t have a boyfriend!”

“Yeah, and I’m not sparkly,” Magnus replied sarcastically. “Come on, who was the ‘him’ Isabelle was referring to?”

Can Alec say that Magnus pretty annoy him sometimes?

One Alec didn't like about other people was that, they seemed to spy over a person’s personal life. They didn’t know the word privacy. He didn’t understand why would people like to know someone’s life, it won’t affect their own.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said sternly, but Alec really wanted to talk about Mags. Really, he was the only person he can talk about and he won’t get tired of it.

What Magnus did next was not what he expected. He smiled, a genuine smile amd put the topic away. “Would you like a Chinese takeout?”

Alec’s eyes twinkled like a five-year-old. He nodded, then. “Yes, of course.”

About 20 minutes then, their order arrived. The table was full of foods. Magnus paid the delivery boy.

Alec just felt Magnus sit beside him. He was so focused on eating, his mouth was full.

And he missed the way Magnus smiled at him and watched him eat.

Alec burped after a minute or so. “Excuse me.”

He blushed when Magnus winked at him. No one ever flirted with him and still, he didn’t know how to answer Magnus.

In order to stop the flirtings - well, attempted to - he changed the subject to get to know Magnus better. “Where did you live before here? In America, I mean.”

Alec felt guilt was over him when Magnus didn’t answer. “Sorry, you don’t need to -”

“An Asian country,” Magnus interrupted.

“Oh.”

Same with Mags again.

“Where are your parents?” Alec asked because he can.

His face was horrified when Magnus turned serious again. Alec only saw his serious face once, and this was the second time he witnessed it.

“They abandoned me for being me,” said Magnus.

Alec understood then. Mags’ parents will never abandon him.

They continued eating in silence, then.

**

Magnus was out the next day, which meant Alec had the apartment on his own. Well, he was used to being alone but somehow, he missed Magnus’ presence.

Alec learned a lot from Magnus. He told him fantasy stories, where there was a prince who was gay and the heir of the King. Then, the prince met a bisexual tourist, and they knew each other until they fell in love. But the prince was engaged then. During the wedding, though, the tourist stopped the wedding. In that moment, both of their lives had changed, and they were happy together.

He can’t help but be jealous. At least, the prince was happy. He always wondered if Mags will come back or if he still knew him. There were times that Alec would surrender, but he remembered a quote: Win if you can, lose if you must, but never surrender.

So there, Alec won’t surrender for Mags.

“Alec, are you okay?”

Jordan was Alec’s friend. They used to hangout sometimes but now, Alec was busy because of his job.

Speaking of job, Hodge gave him a week break that’s why he wasn’t working for the past few days. He wasn’t bored, though, because Magnus was a great company.

“Everyone asks me that,” Alec answered.

“Well, you always zone out,” he retorted. “You’re acting weird.

Alec stood up to go the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He tossed one to Jordan who caught it immediately.

“I always remember someone,” he said and took a sip of his water.

“Who, your roommate?”

Alec choked on his water. “What!? What!? Who!? Nah!”

“You’re being defensive,” Jordan teased.

“No, but seriously, no.”

“You know, I will give you an advice and take it.”

Alec raised an eyebrow for him to go on.

“You need to get laid.”

Alec choked again. He should’ve known that Jordan would say that. But Alec didn’t think that it was possible for Jordan to tell such things. Jace will day those. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Well, yes. And since you’re gay, I think you should do it with your roommate.”

“Dude, I don’t give my virginity for someone I knew for a week.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Alec still didn’t have sex with anyone. He didn’t have a boyfriend, and he never kissed anyone. He promised himself that he will give his firsts to Mags. He will wait, patiently.

Jordan’s cellphone vibrated on the table. Maia, his girlfriend, texted him.

“Shoot, time for me to go.” He gave Alec an one-arm hug.

“Take care, you idiot!” He shouted when Jordan reached the foyer.

“Get laid, you freak!”

And with that, he disappeared.

Alec sighed. Yeah, Jordan was such an ass.

A few moments later, the door opened again. And he saw… Mags?

The person who entered the room was so wet, probably it was raining outside. His white shirt was sticking to his skin like it was his real skin. His abs was full on display. Alec wanted to take him to his bed -

He was snapped out of his imagination by someone who cleared their throat. He looked up to see a smirking figure looking at him. Well, that was not Mags. It was Magnus.

“A little help here?”

“Yeah.” He moved to his bedroom. He opened his closet and took a towel there. He came back to see Magnus shirtless already. Alec gaped.

It was cold, of course, but when he saw Magnus perfectly shirtless, it was indeed different. Suddenly, his body felt hot, like he would like to remove his own shirt but thought about it. He reached Magnus and wrapped the towel on his shoulders. He put his hand on his neck and realized he was burning up.

“Damn. Did you take a bath on the rain?” Alec asked.

“... Kind of,” Magnus said, shivering from cold.

“Get in our room.”

He held Magnus’ hand and guided him through the door. They entered the room. Alec let Magnus lay on his bed, pulling the blanket over him. His face was pale, Alec remembered the caramel-colored skin of his. But he was really pale.

“I’ll make soup for you,” he offered.

Magnus nodded weakly.

Alec was off to go when Magnus spoke.

“You know, I think you do look sexy in scrubs.”

Alec blushed. He wondered if Magnus was really sick or he was just pretending to be. Well, Magnus was definitely hot but -

He shook his head, and replied, “Don’t have one. Sorry.” And with that, he went to the kitchen.

He planned to make crab and corn soup. Well, for reasons…

_15 years ago…_

_Alec was freezing cold, alone in his room. He wore nothing but a plain black shirt and shorts._

_Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Mags. He was holding something. Alec assumed that it was a bowl of soup._

_“There you go,” Mags said as he placed the bowl on the bedside table._

_“You cooked this?” Alec asked._

_“Nope, my mom did. It’s crab and corn soup. When I’m sick, she let me eat this. Well, try it. It will make you better.”_

_Alec tried the soup. His lips turned up when the taste hit him._

_“This tastes really good.”_

_Mags grinned. “I know, trust me, I know.”_

_In moments, then, he felt better. Maryse just found her son laughing with his childhood bestfriend._

Alec put the ingredients to the pot. He stirred the necessary ingredients, and he waited for it to be done.

When the soup was smoking hot, he placed it on a blue bowl. He placed it on the tray with a spoon and a glass of water and he headed to their room.

There was a shivering blanket. Alec chuckled, and he walked over the bed. Magnus’ lips were blue. Alec felt a sudden rush of taking care of him. It was as if… He was Mags.

They were both surprised when Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ wet hair. But then, Magnus hummed in appreciation.

“As I’ve said, I made you a soup. Eat it, and you’ll feel better.

Magnus sat up. Alec placed the tray on the table, and he took a spoon of it. He blew it for it to be cold, but not so cold. Just cold for it to be eaten by Magnus. He told Magnus to open his mouth. He did and he inserted the spoon in his mouth and removed it again. Alec watched Magnus swallow the meal with ease.

“It’s so good, actually, better than my…” He stopped.

“What?” Alec asked because he’s curious.

“Well, nothing, but I need to tell you that,” he smirked, “I would appreciate if you blow something that is not that soup.”

Alec flushed, and he cleared his throat. “Are you sure you’re sick?”

“What do you think?” Magnus coughed.

“Okay, you’re definitely sick,” he muttered.

He took another spoon of soup and fed it to Magnus. Magnus smiled at him softly. Alec looked away, flushed.

And he missed the way Magnus mumbled a thank you.

**

The coffeeshop was busy for a Monday morning. There were many customers that Alec felt really exhausted in serving their respective coffees and different cakes or desserts.

Normally, Alec enjoyed his job more than anything. But at the moment, he just wanted to go home. He missed Magnus. Ever since the day Magnus had been sick, they became closer. Alec knew what were his hobbies, what were his favorites. It had been a week, though, but Alec felt really attached to Magnus. Yes, they’ve been talking about several things but this had been difderent. It was like he knew him so well.

And, he thought about Mags not every time. His mind was on Magnus and he thought that it was weird. He told himself that he was still in love with Mags but Magnus…

“Cappuccino for table 5, bring it on, Alec,” Elias, Alec’s co-worker, said.

Alec brought the coffee to the table with a smile. He missed Magnus. He wondered what Magnus was doing.

Normally, he would think what Mags was doing but his mind was drifting to Magnus.

“Alec.” Elias nudged him on the shoulder.

Alec frowned at him. “What?”

“I’m asking you if you’re free tonight,” Elias mumbled, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You know, I don’t party,” he mumbled back.

Elias shrugged. “If you say so. I think you would like to spend your time with Magnus Bane.”

He frowned again. “How did you…” He stopped. Of course, Magnus was the owner of the famous Pandemonium.

“Now, are you going?”

“No. I have an appointment with my siblings. They’ll pick me up -” he took a glance at his watch, “- later, that means any minute now.”

“Is Isabelle going?” Elias asked.

Alec gave him a look. “Dude, she’s my sister. And she has a man.”

“Aww, lucky boy.”

Alec chuckled. Yeah, another ass.

It was a relief when the coffeeshop went quiet again at 1:30 p.m. Alec was hungry, and he can eat his siblings because they kept him waiting -

The door opened to reveal his siblings. Isabelle was wearing a black dress that rested abobe her knees, and a 7-inch high heels. Jace was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, and he rocked that leather jacket.

Alec scoffed. “You two looked so dramatic with your entrance.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Izzy laughed sarcastically. “Just get your ass up and we’ll go, we texted Hodge already, you’re welcome.”

“No need to worry about,” Jace said, pleased with himself.

Customers were smiling at Jace. All of them were girls.

“You’re being raped,” Alec said, voice shaking with laughter.

“I’m being what?” Jace glanced around the room. “Oh.” He cleared his throat and shouted, “I’m taken and I love Clary, my girlfriend!”

Said girlfriend entered the room with a frown. Obviously, she heard the shoutings. “What is it, Jace Lightwood, that you have to shout that I am your girlfriend?”

The shop was filled with whispers.

_“He’s taken.”_

_“I know, but he’s gorgeous.”_

_“The girl is beautiful, I can’t compete with her.”_

_“They look cute together.”_

_“I wonder if the black haired one is available.”_

“I’m gay!” Alec shouted proudly.

It was the first time he shouted it in public. It was like the weight he was lifting on his shoulders was removed, and he felt oddly relieved. The room went silent, then, and Alec entered the stock room. He got his bag and walked out the coffeeshop, siblings and Clary on toe.

“So, where do you decide we go now?”

**

Alec was heading home. His siblings tricked him. They all ate at Taki’s for lunch, their favorite diner. After that, they hangout and their last destination was at a club. It will be Alec’s first time to go but he just looked back and his siblings disappeared. He was so pissed.

He entered the building. He entered the elevator and pressed the button where his apartment was. He was thinking about Magnus. Wondering what he was doing this time.

The ping of the elevator snapped him out of his day - or night, apparently - dreaming.

He stopped at the front of his door. He took a deep breath and held the knob and turned it.

As he opened the door, he stepped in. As he stepped in, his jaw dropped.

He seemed to say that he really wanted to see Magnus but then, maybe it was okay that he spent his time with his annoying siblings.

Because there, on his couch, was Magnus, who was making out with another guy.

Alec felt jealousy and it was weird. Well, maybe because they were making out on his couch or maybe because he wanted to be the one who Magnus was making out with.

“Uhm, hello?” He tried to be gentle but the truth was he wanted to scream like what he did at the coffeeshop.

The making out couple startled and they glanced at him, Magnus looking horrified when he saw Alec and the guy embarrassed.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec was shocked.

He never told Magnus his real name…

“Yes?”

“This is uh… Imasu,” said Magnus.

 _I don’t care_ , Alec thought. “Nice to meet you, I’m Alec,” was the statement he gave.

They didn’t shake hands. Alec was so busy staring at the floor to even pay attention to Imasu. Then, Imasu just walked out, leaving Magnus and Alec on their own.

“Alec -”

“It’s fine, I’m just tired, I’ll go to bed,” he faked a yawn.

He didn’t even looked at Magnus. He strode on his bed and dove on it, with nothing but tiredness.

He felt the other side of his bed sink. It only meant one thing for sure.

“Look at me.” Magnus’ hand was on the small of Alec’s back.

But Alec didn’t even stir.

“Please, Alec,” he begged. “Look at me.”

Alec sighed. He sat up, and became face to face with him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, sincerity in his voice.

“I told you, it’s fine,” said Alec through gritted teeth.

“No, it’s not.”

“It’s fine.”

“No it -”

“Okay, it is not!” Alec raised his hands up in the air. “And what are you going to do about it?”

“I will apologize until it’ll be okay.”

Alec’s lips turned up, and Magnus tool it as a win.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus repeated.

“Nah,” Alec answered, but the grin on his face betrayed his true feelings.

“I’m sorry. I will stop bringing them here.”

Alec shrugged. “It’s fine, though. I don’t have the right to stop you from doing things that you want to do,” he muttered under his breath, his heart tightening in his chest. He didn’t have the rights to stop him. It was his life, after all.

He laid down again and closed his eyes.

He even heard Magnus say, “Of course you do. You own my heart, after all.”

Alec may heard him on the reality or in his dream. He didn’t even know.

**

“Don’t be one of those hopeless romantics,” Raphael muttered under his breath but Magnus heard him completely.

“I’m not being a hopeless romantic,” he answered lamely. “I’m just…”

“Wait, am I seeing it?” Raphael’s grumpy side vanished, and Magnus frowned in confusion. “I didn’t realize that I will see a day where the great Magnus Bane will be speechless!”

They were at Raphael’s house. Magnus went there instead of Will’s because Will will be probably busy.

“I will try my very best,” Magnus said, not pleased with himself.

“Find another hook up. Let’s see how is he going to react.”

“But he said -”

Raphael continued like Magnus didn’t say anything. “Or better yet, tell him the truth. Everything for you to stop banging my door every mornings. I’m tired of it. Or make out with him or even fuck him. It will be easier that way.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. But the truth was, he didn’t know what to do.

**

“You’re blooming. Are you in love?”

Alec coughed at the sudden question from Jordan.

Jordan visited him at the coffeeshop. He claimed he was free, and Alec didn’t care, actually. There was no way Jordan will ever leave him alone even if he had work.

“Love? What? No, it’s uh, it’s sort if a different… It’s not -”

“Defensive, are we?” Jordan ran his fingers through his hair. “Let me change the question, Lightwood. Did you have sex last night?”

Alec flushed scarlet. “Seriously, Jordan? Of course not!”

“Of course not,” Jordan repeated.

Alec was being mad at Jordan and he glared at him.

“Relax, so what’s up?”

Alec sighed. “Well, yesterday, I was out with my siblings and I just want to go home because they left me. And when I got home, I saw Magnus making out with a guy - Imasu, I think that’s the name, in my couch.”

“Aaaaaaand?”

“Well, I was feeling… Weird.”

“Weird in what way?”

He cleared his throat and played with the hem of his shirt. “I was jealous.”

“Holy fuck,” Jordan whispered, mostly to himself.

“I know! I shouldn’t get jealous, it’s not I like him anyway.”

Oops. Did he say something wrong? Because Jordan looked at him slyly.

“Maybe, you’re in love with him.”

“I can’t!” I will still wait for Mags.

“Why not?” Jordan asked, genuinely confused.

“I shouldn’t be in love with him, I should be in love with Ma - someone, who I am waiting to come back,” Alec stated.

Jordan turned so serious. “Don’t be so blind, Alec Lightwood.” And with that, he walked out.

_What does it mean?_

**

They had been roommates for 3 months, and those 3 months turned 50/50. 50% good and 50% bad. Good because they were comfortable with each other and bad because MWTFSu, Magnus will bring a fling or something. And it hurt Alec. Always.

Just one time, Alec caught them - well, Magnus knew many people because he brought different flings - making out on his beloved bed. He just gently pushed them away without any word because he was tired.

And it was Friday. Alec expected it.

The coffeeshop earlier that day was full of customers that Alec had his head aching when there were complaints about late coffees. He didn’t come home early, though. He knew that he will be broken; Magnus was a good guy. There was just something about him that reminded Alec of longing for someone. Magnus paid it off; there was really something that made Alec’s heart ache.

Magnus Bane? Fuck Magnus Bane. Alec chuckled to himself like he was crazy.

There were times that he will imagine fucking Magnus. He will of only he can.

He was snapped out of his reverie when the cold air of the evening slapped his face. He wanted a hot choco, and maybe a hot Magnus, but he was certain that he shouldn’t think like that. Especially when he should not feel what he felt because that was not Mags. Maybe, he just had to forget about him? But no, Alec cannot. He was in love with him for 14 damn years.

As he reached the door of his apartment, he prepared himself. He twisted the know and went inside.

Again, he was broken.

His face was flushed, and he was ready to cry.

But stopped himself because they already saw him, and he was unfamiliar.

They guy picked up his shirt and went outside. Alec closed the door and faced Magnus.

“Do I really have to deal with you?”

“You sait it’s fine,” Magnus retorted.

“Then, you should know that it is not!” Alec’s whole body was hot, like he was about to explode.

“I’ve asked you so many times -”

“Do you think I mean them? Do you think I want to see you naked with another guy?”

“What’s your problem with that?” Magnus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

And then, Alec said, “Are you that blind?”

The next statement Magnus dropped confused him. “Are you?”

There was silence then.

Alec broke it. “I’m heading out.”

He turned around and walked out.

How was he blind? Jordan told him to stop being blind and Magnus gave back the question to him. How was he blind?

It was a cold night, and it began to rain. Alec made sure that he was far enough to break down. He sat on the cold, wet floor of the pavement and he began to cry.

He even asked himself why he was crying.

His answer, however, was that, he was indeed in love with Magnus.

Alec cannot even think that it was possible to fall in love with someone you knew for 3 months. Well, people fall in love with mysterious ways. It was unexpected that Magnus entered his life, so it was also unexpected that he fell in love with him.

But there was really something so familiar about Magnus. He cannot comprehend what it was, but there was something.

He pulled his phone out, the rain wetting the screen like him but he didn’t care for a moment. It was 12% but he still didn’t care.

Alec dialed Izzy’s number because she was the only one who can understand him.

“Hey, big bro, what’s up?”

Alec took a deep breath and answered, “I think I’m in love with Magnus, and I know I shouldn’t be! Because Mags -”

“You are really dumb and blind at the same time,” Izzy said, clearly annoyed.

“You too, Izzy? How am I blind?”

“You have to ask that to yourself,” Izzy said, and the line went dead.

Alec just realized the call ended because his phone was drained.

His clothes were wet because of the rain and he was freezing cold.

Suddenly, Magnus was standing in front of him. He looked like him, clothes soaking wet but absolutely striking.

Alec didn’t just stare. He didn’t know what to do, and he didn’t know that he was desperate to do it. But he stood up abruptly, water dripping from his body and pulled Magnus against him, and smashed their mouths together.

The water slid between them, and Alec didn’t find himseld caring. The kiss was so heated under the rain, and his heart almost leapt off his chest when Magnus kissed back, and tugged on Alec’s hair.

He let out a low moan, and he pulled away, gasping for air, and he slid back down the pavement.

Magnus slid beside him and he held Alec’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It hurts,” Alec mumbled.

“Don’t be so blind,” Magnus muttered. “I came back for you.”

“Because I ran away.”

Magnus scoffed. “You really have no idea who am I?”

“You’re the owner of Pandemonium,” Alec answered with a frown.

Magnus shook his head. “Oh, Alexander.”

Alec continued to glare because he didn’t know what was happening.

“Years ago,” Magnus started in a dreamy tone, “I met a boy crying because his parents wouldn’t let him buy ice cream.”

Alec’s breath hitched in his throat.

“So I gave him one and told him he was cute.”

“Magnus -”

“His favorite flavor is vanilla and I argue with him that strawberry is more delicious.”

That was enough for Alec. He gathered the informations and it clicked on him. It was very clear; the eyes, the eyes that he loved staring at. The age. The country, Asian country. Alec knew these and he realized that he was blind.

Magnus was Mags.

“You’re Mags,” he choked out.

“I am.” He pressed his lips onto Alec’s cheek, and it was indeed familiar.

“Why… Why did you leave me? Why are you kissing random people? And why are you so sparkly?”

“Alexander, breathe,” Magnus soothed. “I know I hurt you so much. We left because we had to deal with family businesses at Indonesia. But I still came back and looked for you. I became successful and owned a club here. My parents dumped me for being bisexual -” Alec gasped, “- yes. They threw me out just like what your parents did to you. I randomly kiss people to get your attention. I thought you don’t remember me! I flirt with you every damn time and you never flirt back so I decided to do that silly thing.”

“Wait, you have a club and you don’t have a home?”

“Well, darling, Luke here told me he knew you and where you live, and I decided to live with you. So it was planned, I think, and I’m brilliant. I have a loft in Brooklyn. I’ll take you there.”

They laughed together. “The last one?” Alec questioned.

“I’m sparkly because, well, glitter is just fabulous.”

Alec cocked an eyebrow at him and kept laughing.

And he realized, he was indeed Mags.

“You don’t know what I’ve been through,” Magnus breathed.

“Me too,” Alec nodded, “at least we found each other and I knew my love was not wasted. You see, I’m freaking out about being in love with Magnus Bane for 3 months and I was normally in love with Mags for 14 years…”

“You are in love with me?”

Alec startled with the question and when Magnus stood up.

“Mags, where are you going? You’re not going to leave me, right?”

Magnus’ features softened, and he offered his hand to Alec. Alec took it gratefully, and was shocked when Magnus pulled him into another kiss which he returned.

His lips were so soft that Alec melted into him. Magnus’ arms were around his neck and he circled his arms around his waist.

When they broke apart, they stared into each other’s eyes.

“You’ve got some explainings to do and stories to tell, Mags.”

“You too,” Magnus huffed.

“Yeah, of course,” Alec hugged him tightly.

It was a good opportunity to say the words he wanted to say since Mags left. With all his heart, he whispered, “I love you.”

He didn’t really expect Magnus to answer, and he was surprised when he mumbled, “I love you too.”

They stood there, wrapped against each other, not noticing when the rain stopped and a rainbow appeared above them.

To Alec’s surprise again, Magnus pulled away and Alec grunted. He tugged on Alec’s shirt and whispered on his ear, seductively, “These clothes need to be torn away.”

Alec shuddered, and he totally agree.

They walked, so close together, like nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed my username. @sparksandarrows @malecxshumdario at twitter!


End file.
